


Ciabatta for Two

by tygermine



Series: Dramione Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Drabble prompt: Forbidden Fruit tastes the best...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Ciabatta for Two

Hermione was staring and not at any part of Draco even though he was seated across the table from her.

No. The object of her slack jawed, doe-eyed stare was the bread basket placed neatly in the centre of the table.

"So, how's the diet going?" He bit into a thick slice of the buttered ciabatta.

"Fine," she blinked rapidly, coming back into the moment. 

"This bread is amazing. Soft center, crusty…" he buttered another piece and waved it close to her face before taking an obnoxious bite.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." Her lips thinned and Draco could see she was starting to crack.

"Come on, Granger. One little bite of bread isn't going to kill you."

"If I don't fit into my wedding dress, I may have to kill you."

Draco blinked in surprise. "I never took you for being vain."

"It's not vanity. It's about...control. And patience. Reward."

"And the wedding photos?"

"No bride wants a double chin in their pictures."

She looked utterly dejected.

Draco refused to see that look on her face and leaned across the table to give her a soft kiss.

"New diet rule. Everytime you want something you can't eat, give me a kiss instead."

And that, right there, made Hermione cement her decision that marrying the man was a great one.


End file.
